Pour une savonnette
by Hyria
Summary: Naruto n'a jamais été très démonstratif. Mais ce ne sont pas les idées qui manquent pour le dévergonder. Le jeune blond va très vite regretter d'avoir accepté ce stupide pari ! /!\ Yaoi /!\


Titre : Pour une savonnette.

Auteur : Hyria

Genre : Lime (Rating M), OOC (malheureusement :( ).

Disclaimer : Le monde et les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Note : Cette idée de OS est apparu dans mon esprit tordu tard dans la nuit ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Ah oui, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu le premier OS que j'ai posté sur FF ! Vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir :)

.

Cela faisait déjà deux ans que Sasuke et Naruto vivaient ensemble. Ce choix s'était décidé d'un commun accord après un an de passion.

Pour certains couples, la passion s'amenuise au fil des mois quand ils décident de s'installer ensemble. Mais pour notre petit duo d'amoureux, ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, leur quotidien était ponctué de surprises et de calins, les rendant plus soudés que jamais.

Ils s'aimaient autant qu'au premier jour et se manquaient affreusement quand la distance les séparait.

Bref, ils étaient comblés. Ou presque.

En effet, Sasuke se sentait frustré. Il désirait Naruto plus que tout et voulait réaliser tous ses fantasmes avec lui, surtout un en particulier. Mais le jeune blond n'était pas de cet avis. De nature pudique, il n'acceptait pas du tout son corps et refusait de se donner à Sasuke dans des lieux trop éclairés ou ambigus. Au grand regret de celui-ci. Il trouvait le corps de son amant sublime et lui répétait sans cesse. En vain, le jeune blond complexait vraiment. Il comparait son corps en permanence à celui de Sasuke. Il trouvait le sien trop frêle et pas assez musclé. De plus, sa taille le gênait vraiment. Il était plus petit que le brun et il ne trouvait pas du tout ça viril. Naruto voulait mériter Sasuke, il voulait obtenir le corps parfait pour son amour.

L'Uchiwa trouvait ça ridicule et il ne voulait pour rien au monde voir le corps de Naruto changer. A croire que la honte était plus forte que tout.

C'est alors qu'un jour, une idée germa dans l'esprit tordu de Sasuke. Le jeune couple mangeait silencieusement à table.

- Naru ? l'appela Sasuke d'une voix douce.

Le blond leva la tête, attendant les paroles de son amant.

- Ca te dirait de jouer à Mario Kart tout à l'heure ?

- Encore ? Ca t'amuse de perdre Sasuke ? se moqua gentiment Naruto.

- Cette fois-ci je gagnerai, tu verras !

- L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit...

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun.

- On fait un pari alors ? Celui qui gagne demande à l'autre de faire n'importe quoi.

Naruto, sûr de lui concernant ses capacités liées à ce jeu, sourit à son tour et acquiesa.

- D'accord ! Mais apprête-toi à faire la vaisselle pendant une semaine, Sasu !

- A ta place, j'en serai pas si sûr amour..., murmura le jeune brun avec un sourire sadique.

C'est alors qu'après avoir mangé, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, une manette de wii entre les mains.

-Tu vas morflé mon ange ! déclara Naruto en riant

L'Uchiwa, toujours silencieux, alluma la console et se plaça tout près de son amant pour lui chuchoter :

-Dis, amour ?

-Mh ?

- Regarde-moi, lui demanda-t-avec désir.

Naruto s'éxécuta et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les jolies lèvres de Sasuke se retrouvèrent plaquées contre les siennes. C'était un baiser doux et tendre que Sasuke accompagna de quelques caresses.

Quand il se détacha de son amant, le brun vit les rougeurs sur les joues de Naruto et fut satisfait de toujours lui produire le même effet.

- On joue maintenant, amour ?

- Euh... Oui..., répondit Naruto, toujours affolé par le baiser.

L'Uchiwa mit en route le jeu et regardait toujours son blond du coin de l'oeil. Il voyait bien qu'il était rouge. Même après plusieurs années de vie commune, il se sentait toujours aussi gêné quand Sasuke le surprenait comme ça.

-Naru, on choisit le supermarché coco, t'es d'accord ?

Naruto, dans les vapes, ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Naruuuu ! L'appela-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Ah euh oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Ca te va comme course ça ? demanda le brun avec un petite sourire.

- Oui oui !

Sasuke sélectionna la course et la course démarra. Evidemment, Naruto pris rapidement la première place.

-Haha, tu rêves Sasu ! T'es aussi nul qu'avant !

- J'suis deuxième quand même !

- C'est pas un exploit, on a mis la plus basse difficulté !

-Mouais...

Ils continuèrent de jouer silencieusement jusqu'au dernier tour où Sasuke se mit à parler de leur baiser.

- Dis Naru... Il était bien notre baiser tout à l'heure ?

Le blond s'empourpra et se prit une banane en pleine tête.

-Je te déconcentre on dirait amour ! se mit à rire l'Uchiwa

-No...non, pas du tout ! bafouilla-t-il, j'aurai beau me prendre toutes les bananes du jeu, tu n'arriverais pas à me rattraper ! On est bientôt à la fin de toute façon alors espère pas trop Sasu !

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Naruto...

Ce dernier, toujours aussi rouge, se mit à mentir :

-Bah... c'était un simple baiser quoi. Ca m'a presque rien fait !

Sasuke, observateur, n'en croyait pas un mot. C'est alors qu'il lui demanda d'une voix innocente :

- Amour, si ce baiser ne t'a presque rien fait... Pourquoi tu bandes depuis tout à l'heure ?

Et là, ce furent les paroles de trop. Naruto lâcha la manette de wii et posa ses deux mains sur son entrejambe, extrêmement gêné.

Puis il se mit à regarder Sasuke, et l'écran. Merde. Il avait gagné.

-Salaud ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu as triché, c'est dégueulasse Sasu !

-Moi tricher ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle en se glissant vers Naruto, tu as lâché ta manette tout seul mon amour, je ne t'ai pas aidé...

Rouge, Naruto tourna la tête, boudeur.

-Allez, amour, c'est pas si terrible ce que je vais te demander !

- C'est quoi ce que tu vas m'obliger à faire ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix suspicieuse.

-Juste de te laver !

Naruto ne comprenait pas.

- Me laver ?

- Oui, te laver... Avec moi. On va prendre un bain ensemble ! Ca fait longtemps en plus...

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas trop ça Sasu...

- On éteindra les lumières si tu veux ! Et on mettra des bougies pour l'ambiance. Allez Naruto, tu es obligé d'accepter de toute manière, tu as perdu !

-Mh...

Puis le soir venu, Sasuke avait tout installé dans la salle de bain. L'eau chaude et mousseuse remplissait la baignoire, manquant de la faire déborder. Et le bain moussant senteur abricot embaumait la pièce. Le brun avait posé de petites bougies sur les bords de la baignoire et les avait allumé. En bref, une ambiance propice aux calins.

Naruto avait entendu l'eau couler et était vite parti se réfugier sur le canapé. Quand il entendit Sasuke descendre les escaliers, il se plaqua contre les coussins et fit semblant de dormir.

Le brun s'approcha du canapé et eut un petit sourire moqueur quand il vit son Naruto qui dormait apparemment.

-Naruuuu, c'est l'heure ! Réveille-toi amour !

Pas de réponse.

-Allez Naru, je sais que tu ne dors pas !

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Naruto... Je vais devoir employer la manière forte.

Et pour appliquer sa menace, Sasuke s'approcha de sa tête et effleura ses lèvres de sa bouche. Ce qui fit immédiatement rougir le jeune blond.

- Haha, je t'ai eu Naruuuu ! se mit à rire Sasuke en voyant l'air plus que gêné de Naruto qui avait ouvert les yeux.

- Rooohh, c'est bon...

Voyant qu'il continuait de rire, Naruto croisa les bras d'un air boudeur et dit :

- Bon on va le prendre ce fichu bain ?

L'Uchiwa s'arrêta de rire et redevint sérieux. Il se rapprocha de son blond et lui sussura à l'oreille :

- Tu verras, ça va être génial amour...

Et sans dire un mot de plus, il lui attrapa la main et l'amena en haut, dans la salle de bain.

Remarquant toutes les petites attentions que Sasuke avait soigneusement préparé pour lui, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire. Il avait fermé les volets, mit quelques bougies... Tout pour qu'il se sente le plus à l'aise possible.

L'Uchiwa, débordant de désir, s'approcha de son chéri l'oeil brillant.

- Naruto... Tu veux de l'aide pour te deshabiller ou ça va aller ?

Ce dernier se réfugia dans un coin sombre de la pièce et lui dit :

-Non, non c'est bon, je vais y arriver tout seul. Va dans le bain, je te rejoins tout de suite !

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il enleva le seul vêtement qu'il restait sur lui et se glissa dans l'eau.

C'est alors que Naruto arriva, tenant ses affaires qui cachaient son intimité. Il alla les poser sur un petit tabouret pas loin. Comme il voyait que le brun le regardait, il se mit alors à crier en montrant du doigt :

-Sasuuuu, il y a une araignée horrible sur le mur !

Evidemment, il tourna la tête pour voir la bestiole mais ne vit rien. C'est alors que le jeune blond en profita pour se faufiler dans l'eau tiède, à l'abri des yeux de Sasuke. L'Uchiwa venait de comprendre le stratagème et arrosa son amant.

- Imbécile, je t'ai vu 100 fois nu et tu es encore gêné ?

Le concerné se contenta de jouer avec la mousse.

-Allez, viens contre moi Naru, soupira-t-il

-Euh...

- Je vais te laver le dos, allez viens !

Une fois bien en place, Sasuke s'empara du savon et du gant et se mit à frotter le dos de Naruto.

A ce contact, des frissons parcoururent le corps de ce dernier. Surtout quand il sentit le gant se glisser de plus en plus bas. Il sursauta et cria :

-Sasuke, t'abuses ! On avait dit pas de...

Plouf.

-Bah c'est malin Naruto, à cause de toi j'ai lâché le savon ! Tu m'as fait peur en sursautant de cette façon !

-Ah désolé, s'excusa le blond en tatonnant le fond de la baignoire, oh non, je le trouve pas ! Faut le retrouver Sasu ! Après, il va fondre et ça va rester coller au fond de la baignoire !

-Je vais t'aider ! proposa Sasuke en passant ses mains entre les bras de Naruto.

-Euh, Sasu, tu fais qu...

-AH JE L'AI ! s'exclama le brun en lui coupant la parole.

-Sasu..., murmura Naruto complètement rouge, c'est pas le savon que tu tiens...

-Oh... Désolé Amour, j'en ai pas fait exprès !

-Tu pourrais le lâcher s'il te plait, je...

-Allez, détends-toi Naru, lui chuchota-t-il en commençant à caresser son entrejambe

-Aaaahh Sasu...ke, commença à gémir Naruto.

Le brun continuait ses caresses tout en l'embrassant sensuellement dans le cou puis descendant le long de son dos.

- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Naruto, que du bien je te le promet.

Joignant la parole à l'acte, il souleva son amant pour le retourner et ainsi être face à lui. Et le jeune blond, plus rouge que jamais, fermait les yeux. Il se laissait complètement emporter par Sasuke et son désir. C'était plus fort que tout.

Tandis que la langue du brun glissait habilement sur le torse de Naruto, ce dernier se tenait fermement aux rebords de la baignoire.

-Sasuke, aaahhh..., cria le jeune blond en sentant la langue de son amant sur son membre qui était déjà dur.

-Tu es magnifique Naruto. Laisse-moi t'offrir tout le plaisir que tu mérites... N'hésites pas à jouir dans ma bouche, de toute façon je ne m'arrêterai pas avant !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se mit à lécher avec avidité l'entrejambe de son amour tout en lui maintenant les cuisses. Le jeune homme gémissait, frémissait, jouissait sous les coups de langue habiles du brun. Tout son corps répondait avec passion aux caresses de son amant. C'était le seul homme qui pouvait le toucher ainsi, et ça le resterait. Oh oui, il l'aimait.

-Mon ange, je...je... Aaahh, je vais jouir...

Le sexe de son amant en bouche, Sasuke avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sa semence.

- Tu es délicieux de partout mon Amour, lui avoua l'Uchiwa en remontant à lui, les yeux brulants de désir.

-Embrasse-moi maintenant, mon ange, lui demanda Naruto, les yeux suppliants.

Sasuke accepta avec plaisir et l'embrassa fougueusement tout en lui mordillant les lèvres. Oh oui, ils étaient ivres d'amour l'un envers l'autre.

Naruto avait connu le plaisir de la chair dans ses bras et comptait bien rester à ses côtés. Ils s'aimaient et se le prouvaient chaque jour. Cette nuit ne fut qu'une preuve de plus.

Une rencontre peut changer une vie.

_"Si tu n'avais pas existé, je t'aurai inventé, c'est certain..."_

Fin.

.

Merci d'avoir lu mon OS jusqu'au bout ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Donc oui, Naruto s'est dévergondé à cause (ou plutôt grâce :P) au fantasme de Sasuke ! Il avait toujours rêvé de faire le coup de la savonnette qui glisse ! Comme quoi, il tourne vraiment pas rond ce Sasuke :O

Enfin bref, encore merci à vous ! :D


End file.
